Although the covalent binding of chemically reactive metabolites with pulmonary tissues has been clearly implicated in the process of chemical lung injury, the precise mechanisms of chemical/tissue interactions in the pathogenesis of the lesions has not been elucidated. In this project we are approaching these questions using a combination of biochemical measures coupled with morphologic techniques, including a high-resolution light microscopy, electron microscopy and autoradiography.